A Christmas Party
by smish123
Summary: One-shot. The Tracy's go to a Christmas party. Nothing can go wrong, can it?


**Christmas Party**

**This is a little one shot for you guys for being such amazing readers and reviewers in the first 5 months at FF. This is a little Christmas present to say thank you.**

Leading up to Christmas was always stressful. Getting presents, food etc. was enough to tire anyone out. Jeff Tracy was in his office sorting out plans for the Christmas period and possible plans if a rescue popped up. Brains and Fermat had taken over John but was coming back down for Christmas day.

"Boys, my office now please" Scott walked into the office first leading Virgil, John and Alan into the office.

"Where's Gordon?" Jeff asked.

"Coming!" Gordon shouted from down the hall. He ran into Jeff's office dripping wet.

"Gordon, i know you like swimming but you could have at least dried yourself before you came into my office" Jeff pointed at the floor; Gordon looked down at the puddle he was making on the floor and gave Jeff a huge grin. The Tracy patriarch just sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"Um, shall I go and dry off then?" Gordon asked.

"Yes please, and bring a towel to dry up the floor when you return" Gordon nodded and waved goodbye and ran out of the office. As he ran out of the office, he slipped over outside the office door.

"OW!" Gordon cried when he slipped. His partner in crime burst out laughing, whilst the others were trying to hide their smiles.

"HA HA, the fish slipped" Alan said breathlessly. Jeff and Scott couldn't help but grin but was immediately concerned when their prankster son and brother wasn't getting up. Everyone ran over to Gordon who was lying on the floor. Virgil went straight into medic mode when he saw that Gordon wasn't moving. Jeff fell to Gordon's side, pleading for him to wake up.

"Gordon? Can you hear me bro? I need you to squeeze my hand or something" Virgil said whilst checking for injuries.

"No sign of trauma dad, he may have just knocked himself out" Virgil reported. Then, out of nowhere Gordon's eyes shot open and he got up and ran, leaving the other worried brothers and father shocked at what just happened.

"That's serves you right for laughing Al!" Gordon shouted as he ran down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, you have a lot of explaining to do" Scott and John shouted in unison. They made their way back to the sofa.

"Now, back to the meeting..." Jeff started.

"What about Gordon?" Virgil interrupted

"I'll talk to him when he comes back. Now, as I was saying..."

"But wouldn't it be easier to wait until he comes back?" John asked. Jeff sighed.

"Fine, okay, we'll wait for Gordon" Jeff gave up trying to speak and tell them the plan. Gordon walked back into the office but got slapped around the head by Scott, John, Virgil and Alan when he walked past them to sit on the sofa.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted by the prankster" Jeff glared at Gordon. "Um, how are we doing for Christmas stuff boys?"

"Fine dad, presents are wrapped and all the food is bought." Scott replied.

"Good, now boys, tomorrow you'll be getting your best suits out okay?"

"Why? dad" Alan asked.

"Because we are going to a party tomorrow night, it is organised by my company and thanks to Gordon, you five will be having the first dance with my secretaries" A look of horror matched each of the boys faces, followed with four of them smacking Gordon around the head.

"Oh fu..."

"Gordon!" Jeff interrupted.

"Now off you go boys. Pick out your best suits. Oh and remember, if any of you even dare fake an illness or pretends to injure themselves, you'll be on mobile control for 3 months and you won't be able to fly your craft, got it?" the boys nodded and left the office. The house was quiet but it didn't last long as there was a yell from the corridor.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU GORDON!" Jeff chuckled.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

That night, Gordon was up with Alan. Everyone else was in bed.

"We need to make tomorrow night good, Al" Alan nodded.

"You know how Virge is such a light weight..." Alan started.

"Mmm hmm"

"We can always get him drunk." Alan smiled at Gordon.

"I like your plan, Al but, what if the others catch on to our plan?"

"Um well, we can always deny giving him drinks?" Gordon nodded and grinned menacingly at Alan

"I get the picture and I like it, we'll do that. Hopefully we can get old Johnny to help us out" suddenly John walked into Alan's room.

"Hey! Who are you calling old? And before you ask, i heard what you guys are planning on doing and yes, you can count me in" John replied.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next morning, everyone was sorting out their suits for that evening. Jeff was walking around the villa, inspecting. He walked into Scott's room to find Scott all organised.

"Well done Son" Jeff said. Scott jumped a foot in the air before realising it was Jeff.

"Oh, thanks dad. Have you seen the others yet?"

"No I haven't. We're going to leave at 12.30 sharp. The party starts at 8 and you know it takes 4 hours to get there in Tracy 1 and we'll book into a hotel and then we can get changed." Scott nodded in response.

"Okay, shall we go and get the others? It's 12 now." Jeff and Scott left the bedroom and made their way into Virgil's bedroom where they saw the other 4 sorting out their suits.

"Boys, we are leaving in 30 minutes. Are you nearly done?"

"Yes dad, we're gunna put all our suits in one big suitcase and our clothes for tomorrow in another suitcase." Virgil responded.

"Good thinking boys" Jeff noticed how pale Gordon was. "Gordon, what's wrong son?"

"I'm just worried about my back dad. It's been playing up today. I'll be fine, I'll take a couple of painkillers" Jeff smiled sympathetically at him.

"Okay son, now you boys better be quick." Jeff and Scott left Virgil room and went to collect their things.

"Scott, i'm gunna take my things down to Tracy one. I'll be back in 10 minutes. In that time, I want everyone's bags in the lounge so they are ready to be put in Tracy one." Scott nodded and left for his bedroom.

A while later everyone was waiting in the lounge for Jeff, with their bags.

"Okay boys, you ready?" everyone nodded. "Right then let's go. Let's go and enjoy ourselves"

"Especially Virgil" Gordon muttered to Alan. Alan sniggered.

"What was that Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"Nothing, bro. Relax" Gordon said smiling evilly.

They got into Tracy one and were soon off. They finally reached the hotel late afternoon and they started getting ready.

"Boys it 6.30, it's gunna take us an hour to get to the place. How are you doing?" Jeff asked but he got no answer.

"Gordon keep still, Virgil, what are you doing with that? John, help me out here!" Scott shouted. Jeff sighed and shook his head. He walked to the bedroom they were dressing in and walked in to find all of his sons struggling with their clothing.

"Boys we have to leave in 15 minutes. What's wrong?" Jeff asked angrily.

"Gordon and Virge won't put on their bow ties and Alan is struggling with his shirt and John is complaining." Jeff sighed.

"John?"

"It's too big dad. My suit is too big" John moaned.

"Well it looks fine to me, son. Now, Gordon and Virgil come here" Gordon and Virgil walked over to Jeff and stood in front of him. Jeff finished off their bow ties and walked over and helped Alan.

"Now, stand in order. Let me have a look" Jeff looked at them, one by one and nodded happily.

"Nice work boys. Now, get in the car. We have to go" everyone walked out of the hotel and got into the car. After a long car journey, they finally made it to the party. They all got out of the car, apart from Alan. He had gone as white as a sheet.

"Alan? Alan, what's the matter?" Virgil asked.

"It's the dancing. I... I can't"

"Why ever not Alan?"

"It's in front of other people. I... i ... can't do that in front of a lot of people" Alan said nervously.

"It will be okay sprout, i know you're a bit nervous but it'll be over in 5 minutes, okay?" Alan nodded and got out of the car. They walked in the building and everyone shouted Merry Christmas.

Jeff stood on a podium and started talking.

"Good evening everybody and welcome. Thank you all for coming. I would like to say thank you for all the support everyone has given my family and I, the past 2 years. My second youngest son Gordon, was in a hydrofoil crash 2 and a half years ago and Doctors said he would never be able to walk again but earlier this year he got back to his normal self. well done Gordon. Now everyone, enjoy this evening. Now boys, you are all doing the first dance with my secretaries. Off you go"

The five boys went to the dance area and chose there dance partners. Alan on the other hand started getting paler and paler.

"Virge, i... i can't do this" He whispered, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Okay sprout, try and calm down. Come with me" Virgil took Alan towards Jeff.

"Virgil, what are you..." Jeff started but was cut off by Alan fainting.

"Virgil, what's wrong with him?" Jeff asked worriedly as Virgil put Alan on the floor.

"He doesn't like doing this in public. He was a bit scared. Hey sprout, can you hear me?" Virgil said, tapping Alan's cheek.

"Come on son, wake up" Jeff pleaded.

"Phew, it's hot in here isn't it" Alan whispered as he came back to consciousness.

"Hey sprout, you feeling okay now?" Alan nodded.

"I'll let the others get on with the dance." Jeff walked over and started the dancing for the remaining three.

"Come on Al, we'll get you some water" Virgil helped Alan to stand and led him to a nearby chair. Alan sat there and drank water whilst the dance was going on. Jeff walked back over, concern marring his features.

"Sorry dad, I should have told you."

"It was a punishment that should have only been meant for Gordon. But, i'm glad you're okay" Alan smiled.

A while later, the dance was finished and Scott, John and Gordon rushed over to Alan.

"Alan, are you okay? What happened? Do you still feel ill?" Scott bombarded Alan with questions.

"I'm fine Scott, just a little fainting spell. I'm fine now. Come on guys; let's get this show on the road. Virgil, you wanna drink?" Alan asked. He looked at Gordon and smiled.

"Sure Al, a cola please" Alan nodded and walked with John over to the drinks table.

"Um, a vodka and cola coming up" Alan said happily. John laughed. John noticed how much vodka he put into the cola.

"Here we go Virge" Alan said as he handed Virge his drink.

"Thanks, um, i'm gunna dance."

It turned 10.30pm and Virgil was still drinking vodka and coke as much to Alan, Gordon and John's amusement.

"H... hey guys, i... I just wanted to let you know that I love you all so much" Virgil said drunkenly and he put his arm around Scott and John.

"We love you too Virge. Are you having a good time?" Scott asked.

"It... it... it has been brilliantly. I'm gunna get another drink. That cola is very good." Virgil slurred. He walked away to the drinks table and Scott looked over at Alan, John and Gordon who had started laughing.

"What have you guys done?" Scott asked angrily.

"Well, let's just say, Virgil may have a bit of a hangover in the morning" Alan said.

"Oh my god" Scott cursed. "Dad is gunna murder you lot"

"Why am I gunna murder you three?" Jeff asked. The four boys turned around in shock.

"Um dad, well don't blow up but um, it's Virgil. Um..." John started.

"Spit it boys. What has happened?"

"He's drunk, dad, sloshed"

"He's what?" Jeff said angrily. He turned around to see Virgil dancing drunkenly on the dance floor.

"Get him back to the hotel and let him sleep. The party will be over in 30 minutes anyway. Go. NOW!" Jeff shouted. They ran to Virgil.

"Come on Virge, we're going to get some sleep." Scott said.

"No, you are... gunna g... g... get me another drink"

"Hey Virge, you feel better if you sleep" John said but he earned a kick in the leg.

"Virgil Grissom Tracy" Jeff said.

"Dad... i'm gunna get another... drink"

"No you are not, you 5 are going back to the hotel now" Scott and Alan helped drag Virgil out of the building whilst Gordon helped John, limp back to the hotel.

They got back to the hotel and Scott helped Virgil get into his pyjamas and put him into bed. Scott walked out of Virgil's bedroom and went into the living area of the hotel room.

"He's asleep, but he'll have a hangover in the morning. To be fair, that was pretty damn good guys" Scott said happily.

"I know right." Alan said but yawned afterwards.

"Tired sprout?" Alan nodded.

"Well, go to bed. After your fainting spell you need rest. Actually we'll all go to bed. Dad has a spare key. Come on guys let's go" They all went to bed. Jeff came back later that evening and found all his sons asleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the foul smelling sound of alcohol.

"OMG, Virgil's been chucking up last night's alcohol" John exclaimed.

"Well whose fault was that then?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry dad, it was our idea" Alan and Gordon said in unison.

"Okay boys, but when Virgil comes out, you apologise." Alan and Gordon nodded. Virgil entered the lounge and sat on the sofa.

"How are you feeling, son?" Jeff asked. Virgil just groaned in response.

"Um, we're sorry Virge." Virgil groaned again.

"What a great Christmas this is gunna be" Groaned Virgil.

"An early Christmas present for you, Virge. Your hangover, that's a present for you." Scott chuckled.

"Merry Christmas Virgil" John said as Virgil fell back to sleep.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Thank you all again. And Merry Christmas and A happy new year. I will be updating the Tracy Horror soon. Byeee x**


End file.
